


Soggy Clothes And Breezeblocks

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: To Donghyuck, there’s something beautiful in seeing the things that makes the floorboards creak in the dead of the night, something beautiful in seeing what you’re not supposed to in pink hair and deathly pale skin.





	Soggy Clothes And Breezeblocks

**Author's Note:**

> Happy new year~
> 
> Title from Breezeblocks by Alt-j

There’s something about a house creaking in the middle of the night that is eerie. Something about the idea of something creeping and crawling and shifting the floorboards with its weight that makes your skin crawl, not wanting to be faced with the sight of whatever it out there, skittering around mindlessly. To Donghyuck though, it’s quite a welcome sound, especially when it’s him that the floorboards are creaking under.

 

To Donghyuck, the sound sends a rush of adrenaline up his spine, makes his skin prickle with excitement as he toes his way across the floor, careful and reckless all at the same time. There’s some horrible alluring about it all, something that makes Donghyuck crawl back to it every other night, wanting more and more and somehow managing to be satisfied when he instead gets nothing. 

 

There’s something faintly dreadful about the sound of a set of much softer footsteps, quick and graceful as they approach Donghyuck, black smock curling in the corner of his eye at the footsteps grow just a bit louder and just a bit less graceful. “Again, Donghyuck-ah? You’re going to get caught, you know?” The figure says, a pale hand sliding up to ruffle black hair further, dark eyes glancing down at Donghyuck who’s pace hasn’t faltered even at the arrival of his companion. “The hyungs will be mad if they find out.”

 

“Keyword there is ‘if,’ my dearest hyung.” Donghyuck comments, words curling and lilting just like the smoke that rises from the other boy’s hair, traces of something darker lingering in the air around him as it always has. “They won’t find out because you won’t snitch and I won’t be dumb enough to get caught.” He continues, hopping over a floorboard he knows to be especially noisy, his companion following in his movements without a second thought.

 

“Who’s to say I won’t snitch?” The boy asks, thin lips pressed into a straight line that give away how serious he’s being about his threats tonight, seemingly fed up with Donghyuck’s thrill seeking and ready to put an end to it before the younger boy brings home something that will tear everything apart.

 

Donghyuck pays the expression no mind though, sunny smile still on his face as he carefully stops in front of his companion, leaning into the other’s personal space just to see him lean back, gaze faltering for a moment. “I say that you won’t snitch, Minhyung.” Donghyuck whispers into the space between them, eyes glimmering and wide as he stares down his companion, energy suddenly shifting and twisting itself all around. “And you’ll listen to me whether you want to or not.” He murmurs with a sense of finality, leaning back out of Minhyung’s personal space just as quick as he had invaded it, continuing with his little journey as his companion leaves him alone, knowing not to cross over the invisible line the younger had just drawn in the creaky floorboards that can barely support their weight.

 

It’s like that, that the thrill suddenly returns, air sparking around Donghyuck again as he disappears down the winding halls of the place his little family calls home, steps rushed when he realizes that his little spat with his companion has set him back on schedule. It’s like that, that Donghyuck’s thrill seeking continues, unbothered by his companion’s worries despite how easily those worries could have been spoken into existence on a night like this, a night where the floorboards creek eerily with the movements of someone that doesn’t belong, a night where Donghyuck finds a rush in the sound and begins to crave more, more, more.

 

…

 

Donghyuck finds himself in the middle of a crowd only an hour later, dodging grimy hands that threaten to reach for his thighs and ducking sloshing drinks with an elegance that doesn’t fit with everything else, doesn’t fit with the thrum of the people that press up against him and certainly doesn’t fit with the hunger that threatens to gobble him up. Donghyuck doesn’t care to mask himself from it all, instead he feeds on it, soaking it all up as he moves to the front of the crowd and finally lets himself relax into the atmosphere. 

 

At first, his eyes are closed, cutting himself off from the world as he sways, letting himself be guided by the energy instead of taking hold of it, when he feels eyes weighing heavy on him. When he opens his eyes, he meets the gaze of the bassist, dark and appreciative, whispering dirty promises to Donghyuck under the condition that he stays, let himself be gobbled up.

 

Those filthy promises held in the bassist’s eyes are enough to have him relaxing back into the crowd, grin pulling at the corners of his lips as his head lolls back. He can feel the thrum of his blood under his skin, warm and so human that it has him laughing, voice twinkling in delight at the thrill of it all, the thrill of something creaking in the back of his mind as he glows under the gaze that’s directed at him, a sight that can’t be entirely human no matter how soft he seems.

 

Moments pass in a flash, lights blurring Donghyuck’s memory when he comes back to Earth with a silent gasp, trying to remember how much time he’s lost when he sees the band gone and hears a premade playlist playing in their absence. He wonders then, where the owner of the hungry gaze has ran off to, warm eyes darting around the crowd in search of the man when hands slide to his waist and a warm body is suddenly behind him, solid and almost too welcome. 

 

“Quite a showstopper, aren’t you?” He asks, lips right next to Donghyuck’s ear, slightly chapped but not enough for Donghyuck to be thrown off, body still swaying languidly against the solid frame behind him.

 

“Awh, is one pretty boy’s enough to get you too hot and bothered to play?” Donghyuck teases, voice warm and silky, words trickling from his lips before curling around him, further surrounding him in an energy that is just off enough for everyone to notice but not enough for anyone to figure out. “Shouldn’t you be used to pretty boys by now? Or are you still stuck jizzing in your pants anytime a boy breathes in your direction?”

 

The bassist laughs, just as warm as Donghyuck’s voice, grinning against the shell of his ear like some kind of demon. “Guess praise is out of the question, seeing how I barely even complimented you and you’re already getting this bratty.” He murmurs, filthy promises back as his hands squeeze Donghyuck’s waist. “Name’s Jaemin, by the way, encase you wanted something to scream if you come home with me.”

 

“‘If’? You’re giving me a choice?” Donghyuck laughs, bright and loud enough to draw a few gazes towards their direction, those few people quick to turn away when they see nothing. “Don’t worry, if I wasn’t interested, I’d have left a long time ago.”

 

“Just wanted to be sure you knew what you were getting into.” Jaemin says, letting Donghyuck sway for a few more moments before he picks the conversation back up, dark eyes wandering the crowd. “What do you say about leaving now, hmm princess?”

 

“Thought you’d never ask.” Donghyuck hums, turning around in Jaemin’s hold to gaze up at the man, finding something so enticing about him, danger nesting itself in the curls of his pink hair and the flecks of a warmer brown in his dark eyes. “You can call me Haechan, by the way.”

 

“Whatever you wish, princess.”

 

…

 

“God, can’t you fuck any harder?” Donghyuck complains, any further taunts ripped straight from his lips when his head is suddenly shoved into the sheets, fingers curling tightly into his hair, as harsh as the hips snapping into his currently. “Fuck! Jaemin! Right there- Ah-!”

 

Jaemin moans, hand tugging at Donghyuck’s hair before shoving his face further into the sheets, uncaring of how soft the boy underneath him may seem. “You never shut up, do you?” He spits, words said in between barely restrained pants and voice nasty. “Such a bratty slut, can’t even beg properly.” 

 

Donghyuck just moans in response, tanned hands now twisted up in the sheets without a care. His eyes roll back into his head as Jaemin’s thrusts get sloppier, rougher all the while he twists Donghyuck’s hair, forcing his head to the side now that Donghyuck isn’t making any more demands. 

 

“Come on now princess, don’t be so shy now.” Jaemin taunts, cruel as his free hands lands on Donghyuck’s hip, tugging the boy back to meet each of his thrusts despite how his chest rattles with each of his breaths, once fluffy pink hair now matted to his forehead. “The least you could do after being such a bitch is sound pretty for me.”

 

And Donghyuck, despite all his taunts and demands, listens so well now, letting himself become pliant without a thought of the danger that lit a fire behind the darkness of Jaemin’s eyes earlier. He opens up, lays himself bare without a second thought as the pleasure finally reaches his head, leaves him mindless for just a moment until he comes back to and finds that his ribs are pried open and he’s been left to bleed, still hungering for more, more, more despite how his bones rattle and creak for less, less, less.

 

To Donghyuck, there’s something absolutely thrilling in the way a mattress creaks with the movements of two bodies, the way energy can spark and set fire to everything around them as they eat each other up, hungry for more, more, more and never realizing that soon, there will be nothing left of them. To Donghyuck, there’s something beautiful in seeing the things that makes the floorboards creak in the dead of the night, something beautiful in seeing what you’re not supposed to in pink hair and deathly pale skin.

**Author's Note:**

> send me prompts/yell at me on my cc and follow my twt @tiredhyucks 💞


End file.
